Conqueror of the World
Conqueror of the World is the second episode of season 2 of Monster High : Secrets. Description The new bigger threat had arrive to Earth. This deadly robot is very more dangerous than the Hairan. Batman, Katana and Turtle Brothers can fight againts him or not? Plot At Enfor Moon, outside from the city that was colonized by the Hairan. The orange robot name Veqor who is very ancient and is last of his own kind had heard about the operation on Earth of the Hairan and he's decide to go to Earth and claim it to be his new homeworld. Veqor's activate the ship that known as Reach by the race of alien that created the Qua. He drive the Reach to pass hyperspace from his Solar Systems to Solar Systems of Earth. Veqor scan about the place that the Hairan live most and New Salem is the place. He's drive the Reach to land on Moon and start to located the place the have Hairan in New Salem and teleport into one of them and he's arrive in the warehouse and one of the Hairan said "It's the mysterious rebel robotic Qua from Enfor Moon!" and another one said "Destroy him!" and the hairan start to shoot laser to him but he create force field around himself and activate the laser claws and start to cut the Hairan Droids into pieces. The heroes drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile arrive at the place and see one of Hairan Droids float out from the window of the warehouse and fall in front of them and Haku said "Look like someone in there are take out the Hairan for us." and Nagi said "I think not. Let see what happened." and he's go to look at the window of the warehouse and see orange Qua fighting with the Hairan Droids and Katan ask "What is tha thing?" and Taki said "The Qua. They're slave race of the Hairan but something is not right." and Roku ask "Yeah! why he's orange?" and Batman ask "What do you mean?" and Nagi said "Their ordinary color are yellow but this is orange." and Taki said "Only way to know he is good or bad is go and talk with him." and he's go with the other to talk with him. Veqor go to look at them and ask "Who are you organic?!" and Taki introduce himself and the other to him and ask "So who are you... too?" and Veqor said "My name is Veqor the Conqueror. I come to claim this planet as my new homeworld!" and Nagi said "But you can't! we're using it!" and Veqor said "Not for long, every life forms on this planet, even the microscopic cells will be destroyed and the rise of Orange Qua will begin!" and he's teleport him back to his ship. The heroes think they found the new threat to Earth and he must be stop like the Hairan and the drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile back to the Dojo in the Catacombs. Trivia *First appearance of Veqor the Conqueror. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode